November 'Nova' Terra
November Annabella "Nova" Terra was a psychic born on Tarsonis, to the Terra Family of the 'Old Families'.When her family was killed, she fled to the Gutter, where, eventually, after much resisting, she was finally found, captured, and enslaved by the Crime Lord Fagin, who used her as a loyalty screen and assassin. However, in 2500 (her universe), the Epides were escaping Tarsonis to avoid Xhaiden Epide being drafted into the Ghost Program, and, when Xhaiden sensed her in a moment of distress, they came and rescued her. She traveled with them, and during that time, was exposed to Terrazine, which began to somehow reproduce in her body, giving her permanently strengthened Psionics. She aided the group in fighting their battles, up to and including the Battle of Terstroia. After the group helped defend Terstroia from the Sith Empire, she was among the individuals that aided in the defense to join the resulting faction, the League of Battle, and tried and actually liked all 3 games played by the League. Nova is a Haos Brawler and her Guardian Bakugan is a Haos Monarus; she mainly utilizes Ghost and Fairy-type Pokémon with her Starters as Duskull (now a Dusknoir) and a Ralts (now a Gardevoir); and she runs a Vylon Archetype-themed Duel Monsters Deck, with her signature Monster as Vylon Omega. Origin November Annabella "Nova" Terra was a psychic born on Tarsonis, to the Terra Family of the 'Old Families'. Her family, however, was killed, and in a moment of despair, created a massive psionic explosion. She had to flee at that point, eventually making it to the Gutter. There, she caused much trouble for the local crime lord Fagin, who tried many times to capture here, only succeeding when he finally cornered her, using a device to prevent her telepathic attacks from effecting him. During her time enslaved to Fagin, Nova served as his loyalty detector and assassin, killing people who were disloyal to him. Over time, Fagin's insanity due to the psi-screen he used increased, and eventually, Nova was on the verge of utter despair, causing her to subconsciously cry out telepathically. This cry was heard by Xhaiden Epide, who, along with his brother and some family friends, were escaping on a stolen Behemoth-class Battlecruiser. The duo went straight for the Gutter, and assaulted Fagin's stronghold, Xhaiden and his brother going straight for Nova. The duo broke into where Fagin was holding Nova, and while Xhaiden helped Nova get out of there, Xhaiden's brother Donovan fought Fagin directly, returning when Fagin was dead. When the Epides finally left Tarsonis, it was with Nova in tow. Over the next few days, Nova, finally having a chance to rest, began suffering flashbacks and nightmares of the death of her family AND the time she was forced to spend as Fagin's assassin. However, comfort came in the form of Xhaiden, who talked with her about her problems after catching her suffering from a rather horrendous nightmare. Over the next few days, the two would talk about each others' pasts, and over time, Nova actually began to feel herself healing after all the stuff she was forced to go through, and even started to develop feelings for Xhaiden. At one point in their journey, Donovan recruited some Protoss to their cause, and, with the help of Jim Raynor of Raynor's Raiders, secured the Protoss Protectorate as their allies. These Protoss began training Xhaiden due to his hyper-advanced Psionics, while Donovan, at Nova's request, passed off some of his Ghost Training to her, training her in the typical equipment used by Ghosts and typical Ghost tactics. Later on, during a mission, Nova was exposed to Terrazine in a similar fashion as Xhaiden was when he was younger, resulting in Nova's Psionic Potential elevating exponentially as well. As a result, the Protoss members of the crew took her in for training to control her powers as well. These training sessions served to tighten her and Xhaiden's bond. Eventually, after wandering for a couple years, the group arrived at Terstroia, during the Sith invasion of the world. She joined Xhaiden in fighting the battle on the ground, where they teamed up with natives Ash Ketchum and Anabel Lila. During the battle, the strength of her's and Xhaiden's bond was shown as the two merged into a Terran Archon, which allowed them to decimate the attacking army, before splitting into two individuals again. When the group from the ''Turning Wheels'' joined the League of Battle, Nova did so as well. Personality Nova possesses a degree of empathy that was generally lacking in the Old Families (a trait that did not go unnoticed) and believes in the concept of fair play, or at least had an aversion to "cheating". Although willing to deal death to those she believed to deserve it, she wanted to avoid harming those who fell outside this definition. After her time with Xhaiden mended most of her mental scars, she became a kinder individual, with a small altruistic streak. She also became a bit of a deadpan snarker at times. Nova's Favorite Songs Abilities Nova was, even before Terrazine exposure, one of the most powerful psychics in the Terran Confederation and beyond. After exposure, she had near-Protoss level Psionic Power. She was also trained by Donovan Epide, a former Ghost-in-training who nearly FINISHED training, on the usage of equipment usually used by Ghosts, and in physically conditioning herself to possess high levels of agility, sometimes augmented by her psionics. Gallery Nova Terra Nova's Vehicles Ground Vehicles Banshee_SC2-WoL_Story1.jpg|Nova's AH/G-24 Banshee Fightercraft Starcraft wraith by lwerewolf-d32yrn2.jpg|Nova's CF/A-17G Wraith Starships Trivia